As society becomes more mobile and spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic devices that can be used outside the home environment. Mobile computing devices, such as cellular phones, tablet computers, are becoming more prevalent in today's society due to the ease in which they can be used in a mobile environment. These mobile computing devices are frequently used to view media content while traveling in vehicles.